White Moon Rising
by Ravencee
Summary: Jessica Cromwell is Scott's closest cousin and she has been sent to live with him and his mum but things happened the last time Jess was in Beacon Hills and there is more to her than just a normal teenage girl :)


**Teen Wolf**

**White Moon Rising**

Author's note:

-This joins up a little bit with my HOA fanfic by Jess' cousins, brothers and parents being the same but that's it nothing else relates.

My family is one of the strongest witch families in the world, which means I don't always fit in; in either a witch school or a humans. But I have now been sent to stay with my aunt and cousin Scott in Beacon Hills. I am also supposed to go to school here; oh how I love to be the new girl... Anyway don't get me wrong I love coming here and staying with my cousin, we are very close; we tell each other everything and I know most of his friends so I suppose it wasn't going to be too hard to adjust.

I had just arrived at the airport and I grabbed my bag. As soon as I walked through the arrivals gate I saw Scott; he has a smile plastered on his face from ear to ear. I walked over to him and he threw his arms around me straight away; pulling me in for a hug.

"Welcome to Beacon Hills!" He grinned.

"Thanks, I just hope I fit in," I smiled.

"Don't worry; I'm pretty sure you will,"

We were soon home and he got my bags out of the back and took them inside; I followed. When I walked in there was a tall blonde boy in the hall.

"Oh, Jess this is Isaac. He's like me," Scott introduced him. So this boy was another werewolf, he looks quite sweet.

"Nice to meet you," I smiled.

"Same here," he smiled. Scott took my things upstairs to the guest room and I followed him up. "I'll leave you to get settled in,"

"Thanks'" I smiled. "Oh and Scott, don't tell anyone what I am or what happened last time I was here, I'll tell them when I'm ready,"

"Okay, oh and we're going to see Derek later, he's looking forward to seeing you," he shut the door behind himself. I put my suitcase on my bed and started to unpack.

After I'd finished I went downstairs. Isaac was sat on the sofa but Scott was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Scott?" I asked.

"He's outside with Stiles," he smiled.

"So, can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Sure,"

"Who… turned you?"

"Derek,"

"He's an alpha now? What happened to Peter, is he dead?"

"He was,"

"What do you mean 'was'?"

"Well, he was but then he was brought,"

"Oh… okay,"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Go for it,"

"How do you know Derek?"

"A lot happened last time I was here and I met Derek, and we became friends," I replied.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Jess, Stiles is going to take you to Derek's," Scott walked in; just at the right time.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked.

"We'll meet you there," he smiled. "Stiles is waiting outside,"

"Okay, see you there,"

Stiles and I were soon at Derek's apartment. Stiles opened the door to reveal Derek stood waiting.

"Hey Derek," I beamed and went and hugged him.

"Jess, how have you been?" He replied.

"Things have been okay but things seem to be pretty good with you,"

"What do you mean?"

"We'll you're the new alpha, congratulations,"

"Who told you?"

"Isaac,"

"It has been tough but recently it has become harder,"

"How?"

"Well I have an alpha pack after me,"

"Are you prepared to fight them?"

"All of us are," Scott spoke up.

"We could really use you," Derek said.

"I can't,"

"Why?"

"I've been repressing it," I sighed.

"Jess, you shouldn't,"

"I know but my parents can't find out,"

"Sorry but repressing what?" Isaac asked.

"Jess is a werewolf," Derek told him.

"So that's what happened last time,"

"Yeah," I replied

"How have you been repressing it?"

"Well believe it or not I repressed it through magic,"

"Magic?"

"She's a witch," Stiles told him.

"Oh okay," he smiled.

"Come on, while you live here don't suppress it," Scott told me.

"I don't know..."

"Jess, you don't have to be scared you're like us," Isaac comforted me.

"Okay fine, I won't suppress it anymore," I did as I said and I could feel my senses strengthening. My eyes must have glowed because they all smiled at me. "So does someone want to tell me about the Alphas?"

"Well there were five but Ennis was killed and they think Derek did it," Scott informed me.

"Which I didn't," Derek sighed.

"So that leaves Kali who is deadly, Ethan and Aidan who are twins and they can join together to make a super wolf. Finally there's Deucalion; the alpha of the alphas, he's blind but he makes up for it,"

"They sound... Interesting," I replied

"Well you'll meet the twins at school tomorrow," Stiles told me.

"Jess you have to be careful," Scott looked concerned.

"I think I can handle looking after myself," I smiled. Derek, Stiles and Isaac stifled their laughing.

"Now that's what I like, a girl that can look after herself," I heard Peter say and then he came into view. "How nice it is to see you again,"

"Peter." I replied.

"What are you doing here?" Derek asked.

"Cora and Boyd are patrolling the woods, I just thought I'd check in,"

"Why don't you and Isaac go join them," Derek suggested to me.

"Okay," I agreed.

Isaac and I were soon walking through the forest.

"So why did you hide your wolf side?" Isaac asked.

"I am scared that my family will reject me," I sighed.

"They didn't reject Scott, did they?"

"No but he's human,"

"When did it happen?"

"Not long after Scott,"

"And you've not changed since then?"

"No, but I have only repressed it enough for no one to detect it but not enough for me to lose control,"

"Well stick with me and I'll show you how fun it can be,"

"Sounds good," I beamed.

"So you must be Jess," I heard a girl say. I turned around and she was stood behind me. "Derek has told me quite a bit about you, I'm Cora; his sister," she smiled. "And this is Boyd," she gestured to the boy beside her.

"Nice to meet you both," I smiled back.

We went back home about 10pm.

"Looking forward to your first day of school tomorrow?" Isaac asked.

"Not really, I don't like being the new girl,"

"Hey at least you have Scott and Stiles to look after you,"

"And you, I hope,"

"Yes of course, I just didn't think you'd want me,"

"Of course I do," I smiled shyly.

Isaac and I must of talk for at least an hour, until he said goodnight and left me to sleep.

I woke up the next morning and got ready. I went downstairs to grab breakfast; the boys weren't down yet.

"Did you sleep well?" Aunt Melissa asked.

"As we'll as can be expected for my first day at a new school,"

"You'll be fine; you have three guys to look after you,"

"Yeah," I smiled.

"You like one of them,"

"No I don't,"

"Come on Jess I know you really well, it's either Stiles or Isaac,"

"No,"

"Come on, I'm your auntie you can tell me anything,"

"They'll hear," I mouthed and pointed upwards.

"Ah okay," she winked. I rolled my eyes and giggled.

Scott walked in. "Good morning," he smiled. "So what are you girls talking about?"

"Oh nothing," Melissa smiled. I grabbed the cereal out of the cupboard and put some in a bowl.

"It was girl talk, you wouldn't be interested," I smiled.

"Okay," he smiled. "Are you going to come and watch out lacrosse game tonight?"

"Sure," I beamed.

"Great!" He grinned.

"Hey, will you give me a ride to school?"

"Sure,"

We were soon at school and I had to report to the administrator's office to get my class timetable and locker key. Luckily all my classes were with at least one of the boys. My first class of the day was history. I walked in and took a seat next to Isaac. I noticed a guy kept staring at me. I looked at him and he smiled. I could feel Isaac's eyes on me. The class started and I averted my eyes.

Class was soon over and I went to my locker.

"Stay away from him," Isaac warned me.

"He's one of the alpha twins, isn't he?"

"Yes and they're dangerous. He locked me in the janitor's closet with a human; I could have killed her..."

"Because you're claustrophobic,"

"How do you know?"

"I'm sorry, when I meet people I get a bit of their history," I told him. "Your dad used to lock you in a freezer,"

"Sometimes I deserved it,"

"No you didn't, no boy deserves that, especially not off their father,"

He looked really upset and walked off. Luckily I had a free study period next so I went after him.

When I eventually found him he was behind the school building.

"Isaac I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you," I apologised.

"No I'm sorry. I shouldn't have walked off,"

"It's okay, don't worry,"

"You didn't have to come and find me,"

"I wanted to... To make sure you were okay,"

"You care a lot about someone you have only known a short time,"

"I know you more than you might think,"

"Ah yeah with the whole seeing my history thing,"

"Yeah, I'll let you read my history if that evens it up," I smiled.

"Would you?"

"Sure, give me your hand," he did and I took hold of it. "Clear your mind," and then I let him into my mind. I showed him everything and then I let slip the memory of us talking and my feelings of really liking him. I quickly let go of his hand and started to walk away.

He grabbed my hand. "Jess, wait," he said.

"Haven't I embarrassed myself enough?" I looked at him.

He suddenly kissed me. "No not at all," he smiled. "I've liked you since the moment you walked through the door, I know that sounds stupid..."

"It doesn't," I cut him off.

"So what do we do now?"

"We do what normal people do; date,"

"But we aren't normal,"

"Exactly, I'll leave you to figure that one out," I winked and started to walk away.

"Are you coming to the game tonight?"

"Yeah, I'll see you at lunch," I beamed.


End file.
